Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Brock
Colum & Paige *'Paige:' As she had just recently came back to her room from a trip to the nearby town, she is dressed in a rather fancy manor, nothing like her usual comfy pj's and tank top. She is currently wearing heels, a black leather jacket with a blouse underneath and tight jeans. A wintry green scarf wrapped around her neck. As she takes off her heels, she picks up a feather duster and begins cleaning her room. *'Colum': Wearing a light blue hoodie, jeans and boots he heads over towards Paige's cabin, having gone home for a few days to spend Christmas with his grandparents and extended family, he hadn't been at camp to give Paige her presents yet and as such is carrying a bag that contains a few wrapped gifts, when he gets to her cabin, he goes right in and knocks on her door. *'Paige:' Her presents for Colum lay under the tree that is situated in a corner of her room, as Colum knocks on the door she sets her feather duster down and opens the door, when she sees him her face lights up with joy as she finds herself wrapping her arms around his neck "Colum! I missed you." *'Colum': He smiles big and let's the bag lightly drop to the floor, then wraps his arms around her and sorta floats off the ground a foot or so with her, holding her close, "Mmmm a week is too long, next family event you'll have to come with me." He hugs a bit tighter not wanting the hug to end yet. *'Paige:' "Definitely, and if I ever go to Hawaii to visit my mother, you'll need to come as well." She spots the bag that he had carried in and looks up at him "What's that bag for?" *'Colum:' He grins and kisses the top of her head, "Why dearest, those are your Christmas presents." He floats back to the ground before sorta, not completely letting go of her, but enough that she can easily move back from him if she wanted to. If she looks into the bag there's 4 wrapped gifts ranging from really small up to something that's like the size of a shoe box. (I'll figure out what her gifts actually are in the next post >.<) *'Paige:' She blushes as he kisses her and looks back towards her Christmas tree "The presents over there are for you." there are three boxes, one has a ring and necklace. (I'll think of the other two gifts when the time comes) *'Colum:' "Well then, shall we exchange gifts now or did you want to wait a bit longer?" He grins and uses a sorta teasing voice, then sorta smells her hair a bit as she stands so close to him cuz he really likes the way her hair smells >.< And for when she does open the 4 gifts, the smallest box has this charm bracelet with rugby charms, next size up has this necklace, next size up has a brand new blue iTouch 5 that he already went ahead, programmed and purchased a few of her favourite albums from iTunes because by now I should hope he knows what music she likes >.< and the last box, the biggest box, actually just has a note in it, that says she has to go looking for her last gift and I can't think of any clever clues right now but >.< pretend whatever the clue was it ultimately leads to the stable where there is a blue roan horse for her :) *'Paige:' "Let's exchange them now." She grabs Colum's presents from under the tree. The smallest box you already know holds the ring and bracelet. The next size which is a roughly the size of a shoe box holds a set of blue and white Beats and a new rock climbing helmet. The next size up holds an Xbox One. Also she has a baby hawk in her room but as she wants to wait for him to open the other presents first it is sleeping in a large bird cage. *'Colum': He grins like a kid in a candy shop and plops down on the end of her bed with the gifts and starts to open them, ooo'ing and ah'ing in all the right places, getting all happy, and when he gets to the Xbox One his eyes go really wide, "Aww babe this is sweet, my cabin mates will be grateful to you." He grins, "I keep hogging all the play time cuz I hadn't gotten around to getting my own." *'Paige: she laughs "I figured you like it, now there is, one more thing have for you, and then I'll open mine." she goes into the washroom and comes walking out with the cage with a blanket covering it "Here you go." she sets it down on the bed beside Colum, inside is a baby hawk *'Colum:' He looks all happy and ecstatic, "Ooooo Faloffle will love him, well,, hopefully." He grins and chuckles and leans over to kiss Paige and give her a proper thanks. *'Paige:' She kisses back, smiling afterwards "Now, should we maybe go follow this clue you gave me?" *'Colum:' He grins, "Yes, yes we should." He gets up and holds the door open for her, "Not a long walk, but it's pretty cold you might want a jacket anyway." He smiles an waits patiently. *'Paige:' She grabs her coat and puts it on. Walking out the door "Whenever you're ready." *'Colum:' He smiles and follows her out, once they get outside the cabin he shivers at the cold air and puts his arm around Paige as they walk, but he makes sure that she's leading the, so that she is the one that solves the clue without his help >.< *'Paige:' She looks at the clue, and imagine it rhymes and stuff idk >.<. Eventually after maybe, 10 minuets they reach the stables and she looks at Colum with a smile, she then walks into the stables and looks at all the horses "How am I supposed to know which one is mine?" *'Colum:' He smiles and points down at one of the stalls on the end that has a big red ribbon on the end of the stall, and the blue roan horse inside it, "She hasn't been named yet though, so that's up to you to do." He smiles, quite enjoying watching her excitement, as he knew she's wanted a horse for ages now. *'Paige:' She gasps and wraps her arms around Colum "Thank you so much!" She runs to the stall with the ribbon and gasps yet again. She opens the door and finds the blue roan horse, and runs her hand along the side of her "I think I'll name her Nightshade." *'Colum:' He hugs back and watches as she goes to see her horse, and walks up behind her staying just outside the stall, "That sounds like an awesome name for her." He grins, "So I take it you're happy with your gifts?" he asks in a more rhetorical way than an actual question xD *'Paige:' She nods "Of course do. I hope you feel the same towards the gifts I gave you." She smiles his way. *'Colum:' He smiles at her, "Of course babe, they are amazing. Maybe later we can break in the new xbox." He smiles and pets the horse's nose, then pulls out a few sugar cubes he had in his pocket in preparation for this, and passes a few to Paige to give to her new horse. *'Paige:' She accepts the sugar cubes in her hands and feeds them to Nightshade "Sure, if you want we can play some games. I don't know a lot about most of the games, so you might need to help me." *'Colum': He smiles and brushes a stray hair lightly out of her face, "That's ok, I'm told I'm an amazing teacher." He grins playfully and kisses her left temple lightly. *'Paige:' She blushes and she begins smiling "Well, I would be delighted to have you teach me, what game would you like to play first?" *'Colum:' He shrugs, "We could always go to Blockbuster, you could look through the games they have and we could rent a few, see what kind of games you like, there's loads of types, shooter games, roleplay games, games with a lot of emphasis on story lines, fantasy, science fiction, racing, classical arcade games, just, tons....." Ichabod & Alfred *'Alfred:' He is sitting in his living room/kitchen area, with Dexter and Milo. He is wearing a blue and red checkered long sleeved shirt and jeans. As he watches his two pets scurry around the apartment, he looks at the door (which is closed as his father had requested), and then stands up and walks into the kitchen to make a lunch. *'Ichabod': Having just woken up from some disturbing dreams, some of which he believed were omens of warning or boding, others even messages from the brown aliens, He rushes out his room, wearing only boxers, a ripped/old white t-shirt and his tinfoil hat and knocks rapidly on his son's door, clearly out of breath and upset about something. *'Alfred:' He turns away from his grilled cheese that is on the stove and rushes to the door. When he opens it and sees his father out of breath he looks confused, as he looks at his clothing he figured something had just occurred "What happened? Are you okay?" *'Ichabod:' He's flustered and sorta half pushes his way into his son's room, looking all around as if he was missing something, or perhaps as if looking for a bomb that he just found out is somewhere in his son's room and about to detonate. "Th..they told me, in in a dream that there's a bomb, the blue aliens want you dead, but but but it's ok cuz the brown aliens warned me, they gave me the the deactivation code that they stole from the sheep. I just have to find the bomb....." He continues to frantically look and is on the floor looking under his son's bed. *'Alfred:' He scratches his head "I don't think there is a bomb in here. I was up all night watching movies and playing on my computer, I would have noticed if someone had snuck a bomb in here." he watches his dad look frantically around his room as he walks back to the grilled cheese *'Ichabod:' He stands up and goes to look in the bathroom, "no no no you see they beam them in, you wouldn't see or hear anything. You see the blue aliens are mad at me, cuz ever since I let Pheo bleep bleep bleep bleep censor bleep me their sheep minions can't read my mind any more, cuz he told me that by doing that it blocks them from my mind." *'Alfred:' "Oh, so by letting Pheo bleeped bleep you, that blocked the sheep from reading your mind?" He looks at his father in awe, not really sure if he should comment on how open Ichabod was with telling him that. *'Ichabod:' Shrugs and looks a bit disappointed when he can't seem to find a bomb and stands in the middle of the room panting from exhaustion, "Well that's what he said. He's the one that told me the sheep are in league with the cows to begin with." *'Alfred:' "I see." he takes his grilled cheese off the stove and puts it on a plate. He turns to his father holding the plate in his hand "Well since you're here, would you like a grilled cheese?" *'Ichabod:' He sighs and adjusts his tin foil helmet hat thing, "Oh, food, right, is it that cheese from that store I like?" He asks as he scratches at the back of his hand, which looks almost raw from having been scratched too much, racked and a few scabs from where it bled a bit even. *'Alfred:' He nods "Sure is." He sets his grilled cheese down and puts another one on the stove, he then notices the raw skin/scars on his father's hand "So um, how've you been?" *'Ichabod:' He paces around while he waits, rather nervously, "Been? Ummm been. been, I newspapered my room last night, one layer of tin foil on the walls, then one layer of newspapers. That way I don't have to wear the tin foil hat when I sleep, well, once I'm sure I've got all the cracks and corners filled/covered." *'Alfred:' "That's good." He notices the grilled cheese is done cooking and puts it on a plate, turning off the stove "Here's your grilled cheese." he passes Ichabod the grilled cheese, sitting at the island to eat his grilled cheese. *'Ichabod:' He takes the plate and then sits down across from Alfred on the other side of the island, looks down at his grilled cheese, and gets up, goes over to the fridge, pulls out a jar of grape jelly, grabs a butter knife from a drawer, then sits back down and proceeds to pull apart his sandwich in order to add the grape jelly. *'Alfred:' He smiles "Sorry, I forgot you liked that stuff, if I remembered I would have put it on." *'Ichabod:' He shrugs, "that's ok, I rather enjoy putting it on." He smiles and eats the sandwich as if he hadn't had food in days, which could easily be the case with him as he often forgets to eat. *'Alfred:' He begins eating his grilled cheese. Eventually after he's done he stands up and grabs a glass from the cupboard "Would you like a drink?" *'Ichabod:' "Do you have any of that ale I like?" he asks as he licks the plate >.< *'Alfred:' He nods "Yes I do." He walks over to the refrigerator and grabs some orange juice and the ale, filling one glass of each drink. He then hands Ichabod the glass of ale "Here you go." He then begins sipping the orange juice. *'Ichabod:' He drinks a few sips, then licks the plate a bit more, making sure he has ever speck of cheese, crumbs and grape jelly off the plate. "So, how have you been, I didn't ask, I suppose I should have asked, sorry I meant to, I forgot." He rambles a bit *'Alfred:' He smiles "I'm good thanks for asking. I've really just been going into town buying new things. I got some new clothes and some jackets for Dexter and Milo, just for when you go for walks and stuff. But other then that nothing really." *'Ichabod:' He gives Alfred a confused look, "Your pets wear clothes?" Then takes a few more sips of his beer and mutters something about penguins in tuxedos and alligators wearing boots. *'Alfred:' "Well the clothes are for me, but I figured the jackets would look good with the little tin foil hats you made them. So I bought them." He smiles as Ichabod drinks his ale *'Ichabod:' he suddenly drops his drink, it drops to the floor and the glass shatters and ale spills everywhere, and he runs to the window and shuts the curtain, "did you see them, the eyes, oh my god the eyes, they saw me." He runs over to one of Alfred's closets and shuts himself in to it >.< Category:Brocky292 Category:BachLynn23